Muerte en la torre
by Pansy Lincourt
Summary: amor, celos, tragedia y muerte.... nunca le rompan el corazon a un malfoy


Pequeño Cuento de

Harry Potter

Tienes que pagar caro, lo que hiciste. – dijo Malfoy que apuntaba con su varita a Harry

Ahora te las veras conmigo… ¡_Crucio!- respondio el morocho_

Malfoy cayo de espaldas, pero se levanto rápido y le lanzo una maldición a Harry, esta le rozo por el hombro, pero no llego a hacerle daños graves.

Sabías de su amor por Hermione, por eso la hechizaste y te quedaste con ella, no la amabas- dijo furioso harry

¿Y que? Luego la empecé a amar, y tu hiciste que Hermione este en un ataúd ahora – contesto malfoy

¡Desgraciado! Tu mientes, yo no le hice nada a Hermione si tu no la hubieras matado por miedo a que esta no estuviera contigo las cosas no serian asi!.

Malfoy se abalanzo contra Harry, las dos varitas rodaron y cayeron por el frio piso del lugar.

La pelea en la mazmorra se debía a un hecho ocurrido solo unos días atrás, Ron se le declaro a Hermione, y estuvieron juntos cuatro días, se los veía por todos lados, con besos apasionados, pero Malfoy no soporto la idea de que Ron estuviera con una mujer y él no (Pansy lo había abandonado por Jack Spencer), y entonces se sintió muy raro… ya que gustaba de una sabelotodo sangre impura y de Gryffindor.

Lo que lo hizo pensar que Ron lo había hecho para molestarlo. Y entonces le mando una carta a Ron diciendo que pelearan por el corazón de Hermione en la torre de adivinación a las nueve de la noche. Y así se presentaron: Ron estaba acompañado de Harry, quien se habia negado a dejarlo solo… pero este estaba hechizado para no poder actuar hasta el final de la pelea. Fue algo muy corto, en un par de segundos, Malfoy quedo con los labios sangrando: Ron recibio un maleficio asesino…

Harry, liberado del hechizo pudo sacar su varita, pero Malfoy lo aturdió y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Nadie había podido contemplar nada, Malfoy había acabado de matar a su mejor amigo y el no podía hacer nada, lleno de rabia, se dirigió a Ron, este estaba totalmente frio.

Darle la noticia a Hermione sería devastador...

Harry decidio que lo mejor seria ir a hablar con dumbledore sobre lo ocurrido.Pero cuando llego a su despachoya era demasiado tarde.

Dumbledore habia sido hechizado por Snape minutos antes.

El director le dijo a Harry que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido sino tendría que borrarle la memoria… cosa que de todos modos hizo.

A pesar de esto Harry aun recordaba algo de lo sucedido…

Sabía que ya nada podia hacer por Dumbledore ya que este se habría "suicidado" momentos después de su charla con Harry; bajo la maldición _Imperius. _

Entonces, se lo quiso contar a Hermione pero el cuerpo de Ron había desaparecido y harry no tenia pruebas. De todas maneras Harry se lo quiso contar a la chica, quien lo trato de mentiroso,habia algo raro en ella: Malfoy.

Cuando Harry la encontró estaba de lo mas entretenida con Malfoy, boca sobre boca, demasiado ocupada como para poder responder.

Entonces, Harry entendió lo que había pasado: Malfoy la había hechizado. Una sensación de rabia recorrió su cuerpo; y juro a Malfoy que iba a hacer lo imposible por volver a su amiga a la normalidad.

Y así fue: dias después Harry habia logrado recuperar a su amiga gracias a una pocion medicinal que le otorgo la señorita pomfrey. Aun asi hermione no creia completamente en las palabras del morocho.

Ese dia se desato algo terrible sobre Hogwarts, Malfoy reconoció que trabajaba para Voldemort en clase de Transformaciones…y admitio tambien haber matado a McGonagall (les dijo a todos que quien ellos creian mc gonagall llevaba 2 sem,anas siendo un mortifago con la pocion multijugos) que ejercía el cargo de directora en estos momentos.

Además, le dijo a Harry que lo vería a las nueve de la noche y que se repetiría lo que había pasado con Weasley. Le pidió también que llevara Hermione.

Y allí estaban los tres, el pelo rubio de Malfoy se veía bien claro. Harry saco su varita y apartaron a Hermione petrificandola por unos minutos.

Se tiraron varios maleficios, hasta que un cruciatas le dio a malfoy dejandolo agonizante. El rubio pidió por favor que no lo dejaran morir, Harry, lleno de furia se disponia a terminar con la vida de su enemigo, sin embargo Hermione dijo que no podía soportar ver morir a alguien tan cruelmente. "Déjalo Harry, nunca estaría enamorada de el, antes muerta". Esta frase, hizo que muriera algo dentro de draco, su corazon…

Cuando Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, Malfoy le lanzó una maldición asesina : ella cayó, pálida e inmóvil al suelo de aquel lugar.

- eres una perra! Sabias que yo podia darte todo lo que quisieras!

Harry sólo atinó a quedarse con la boca abierta, sabiendo que Hermione estaba muerta.

Malfoy lloraba como un bebé; mirando lo que había hecho.

Harry , harto de ver como morian sus seres queridos, golpeó al rubio, agarró su varita y le lanzó un Avada, pero Malfoy lo esquivó agachándose, y convoco otro hechizo: Harry sintió como si le golpearan la cabeza con una sarten, veía todo borroso… cayó en cuatro patas, mientras Malfoy lo apuntaba desafiante. Lo iba a matar, a pesar de todas las vidas que ya había quitado, iba a hacerlo nuevamente, pero esta vez Harry no sentiría dolor, ya que Malfoy estaba muy decidido.

_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Noo

Harry estaba muerto en las mazmorras.

Malfoy había terminado con la vida de Ron, Hermione y Harry, e increíblemente, no se lo podía perdonar…

Desde el momento en que mato a Hermione, pensó en hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho desde que mató a Ron.

Luego de meditarlo, con su varita exclamo unas palabras y sucedió.

La torre quedo silenciosa, como si nada hubiera sucedido;y cualquiera que entrase y viese los cuerpos pensaria que simplemente estaban dormidos…..en especial, aquel rubio que con los ojos cerrados que tenia un aspecto angelical…

FIN


End file.
